Dancing on Ice (series 7)
Dancing on Ice returned for a seventh series on 8 January 2012 on ITV.[1] Phillip Schofield returned as presenter, butHolly Willoughby was replaced by Christine Bleakley.[2] Jayne Torvill and Christopher Dean returned to mentor the celebrities, with Karen Barber returning as head coach. This series was judged by The Ice Panel by Louie Spence, Robin Cousins and Katarina Witt. Spence and Witt joined The Ice Panel as replacements for former judges, Jason Gardiner andEmma Bunton. The show moved back to its original location of Elstree Studios, which was used during the show's first five series, but still used the same layout as introduced in last series. On 24 January 2012, it was revealed that the 12 remaining couples would be going head-to-head in individual skating battles, where each couple were paired up and take to the ice at the same time performing their own routine to the same song. The Ice Panel then decided out of the pairs which couple they thought skated best (they did not score but still commented), automatically guaranteeing them a place in the following weeks show. At the end of the battles the six that were not chosen faced the public vote, where one left the competition.[3] Matthew and Nina emerged victorious at the end of the series on 25 March 2012, with Jorgie and Matt finishing as runners up and Chico and Jodeyne coming in third place. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dancing_on_Ice_(series_7)# hide *1 Contestants *2 Scoring chart **2.1 Average score chart *3 Live show details **3.1 Week 1 (8 January) **3.2 Week 2 (15 January) **3.3 Week 3 (22 January) **3.4 Week 4 (29 January) **3.5 Week 5 (5 February) **3.6 Week 6 (12 February) **3.7 Week 7 (19 February) **3.8 Week 8 (26 February) **3.9 Week 9 (4 March) **3.10 Week 10 (11 March) **3.11 Week 11 (18 March) **3.12 Week 12: Final (25 March) *4 Ratings *5 References *6 External links Contestantshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_7)&action=edit&section=1 edit The contestants were revealed on 3 January 2012.[4] Injuries during rehearsals before the start of the show resulted in three withdrawals. Keith Chegwin withdrew after breaking three ribs and fracturing his shoulder, Chesney Hawkes sustained a serious ankle and leg injury, and Heidi Range's partner Sylvain Longchambon ruptured a bicep while lowering her from a lift.[5] Range damaged bones in her wrist and dislocated a rib but continued on with new partner, Andrei Lipanov, while Andy Akinwoleredislocated a finger and hurt his knee, Laila Morse and Charlene Tilton tore shoulder muscles, Rosemary Conley strained a groin muscle, and Jennifer Ellison had problems with a knee-cap.[5] Former X Factor contestant Chico Slimani replaced Hawkes.[6] Scoring charthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_7)&action=edit&section=2 edit Green scores indicate the highest skating score of the week. Red scores indicate the lowest skating score of the week. indicates the couple eliminated that week indicates the returning couple that were saved from the Skate-off indicates the winning couple indicates the runner-up couple indicates the third-place couple "—" indicates the couple that did not skate that week Average score charthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_7)&action=edit&section=3 edit This table only counts for dances scored on a traditional 30-point scale (the duel skate from week 4 and the doubled scores from week 9 are not included). Live show detailshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_7)&action=edit&section=4 edit Week 1 (8 January)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_7)&action=edit&section=5 edit ;Judges' votes to save *Spence: Heidi & Andrei *Witt: Andy A & Maria *Cousins: Heidi & Andrei Week 2 (15 January)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_7)&action=edit&section=6 edit *Guest performance: "Kiss the Stars" — Pixie Lott ;Judges' votes to save *Spence: Corey & Brooke *Witt: Corey & Brooke *Cousins: Corey & Brooke Week 3 (22 January)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_7)&action=edit&section=7 edit *Theme: Movie ;Judges' votes to save *Spence: Charlene & Matthew *Cousins: Charlene & Matthew *Witt: Charlene & Matthew Week 4 (29 January)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_7)&action=edit&section=8 edit This was a special "Duel" show. Two couples skated simultaneously to each song, of which the judges voted to give one couple immunity from the public vote. The public then voted among the remaining six couples. *Guest performance: "Jar of Hearts" — Christina Perri ;Judges' votes to save *Witt: Charlene & Matthew *Cousins: Corey & Brooke *Spence: Charlene & Matthew Week 5 (5 February)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_7)&action=edit&section=9 edit *Theme: Pop Week *Guest performance: "What Makes You Beautiful" and "One Thing" — One Direction ;Judges' votes to save *Spence: Sam & Alexandra *Cousins: Sam & Alexandra *Witt: Sam & Alexandra Week 6 (12 February)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_7)&action=edit&section=10 edit *'Theme': Valentine's Day ;Judges' votes to save *Cousins: Chemmy & Sean *Spence: Chemmy & Sean *Witt: Chemmy & Sean Week 7 (19 February)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_7)&action=edit&section=11 edit *Theme: Ultimate Skills Test *Required elements: **Step sequence **Unassisted jump **Spin on one foot with at least two rotations *After the judges' scores and viewer votes were combined in the usual way, the bottom three (Chemmy, Sébastien and Heidi) had to take part in an "Ultimate Skills" skate-off. They would have to skate a one-minute routine in which they had display 23 skills without the aid of their professional partner. After each celebrity had skated the judges gave comments and then head judge Robin had to decide which celebrity he wanted to save. Week 8 (26 February)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_7)&action=edit&section=12 edit *Theme: Rock Week *Guest performance: "Don't Stop Believin' — "The cast of Rock of Ages ;Judges' votes to save *Spence: Chico & Jodeyne *Cousins: Chico & Jodeyne *Witt: Chico & Jodeyne Week 9 (4 March)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_7)&action=edit&section=13 edit *Theme: Team Challenge #Team Jorgie: "Spice Up Your Life" — Spice Girls #Team Matthew: "Y.M.C.A." — The Village People ;Judges' votes *Spence **Team Challenge: Team Matthew **To save: Chemmy & Sean *Cousins **Team Challenge: Team Jorgie **To save: Chemmy & Sean *Witt **Team Challenge: Team Jorgie **To save: Chemmy & Sean Week 10 (11 March)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_7)&action=edit&section=14 edit *Theme: Prop Week at the Circus *Guest performance: "Seven Nation Army" — Marcus Collins ;Judges' votes to save *Witt: Chemmy & Sean *Spence: Chico & Jodeyne *Cousins: Chico & Jodeyne Week 11 (18 March)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_7)&action=edit&section=15 edit Theme: Solo Challenge ;Judges' votes to save *Spence: Jorgie & Matt *Cousins: Jorgie & Matt *Witt: Jorgie & Matt Week 12: Final (25 March)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_7)&action=edit&section=16 edit *Theme: Showcase routine; favourite routine of the series; Boléro *Special musical guests: "Boléro" (lyrical version) — Laura Wright and Noah Stewart Ratingshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_7)&action=edit&section=17 edit Viewing figures from BARB.[8] Category:2012 in British television Category:2012 television seasons Category:Dancing on Ice